


The Story Without a Title

by saiyajinsama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Embedded Images, Goofy - Freeform, Humor, bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-26
Updated: 2002-02-26
Packaged: 2020-09-30 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/pseuds/saiyajinsama
Summary: Vegeta and Goku spend some time together and give Chi Chi and Bulma a little shock. Just read :) I don't want to give away the best part!





	The Story Without a Title

Bulma walked into her fabulous living room. On one wall hung an expensive tapestry from India. Its beautiful patterns reflected into the fragile glass coffee table standing alone in the middle of the room. The carpeting was spotless, freshly vacuumed by labor robots daily. All of Trunks's toys were similarly taken care of. Bulma breathed in the clean air, walking towards the couch. Then she stopped. A rumpled heap of something was laying in the middle of the floor. Curious, she walked over to it. As she drew closer, she recognized the pile to be a suit of blue spandex and a pair of boxers...

"Hoo boy... What's that man up to now?..."

*******

"Come ON Kakarotto! We haven't got all day!"

"But Vegeta," Goku walks out of the bathroom. "Does it make my butt look big?"

"Shut up you moron! Let's get going before your woman sees us."

"Okay, okay..."

The two saiya-jins blast out of the window. Watching out another window unnoticed, stands Chi Chi...

She grabs her phone.

"Hello, Bulma?"

"Chi Chi?"

"Yeah, it's me. Uh.... something strange's going on..."

"Really?"

"Your husband just left with mine, and it didn't sound like they were trying to kill each other."

"Hmmm... Did you see what they were wearing?"

"No, they were trying to avoid me."

"Well, Vegeta left  **all** his clothes in the middle of the living room floor."

"Oh dear."

********

"Open the door  **NOW** !!"

"Come on Vegeta, why don't we get in line."

"I refuse! If I must wear this ridiculous article, then I will be seen immediately."

Goku sighs, "... Vegeta..."

Vegeta yells again at the closed door, "Open up! Or I'll blow this place up!"

The door creaks open and a scared man peeks out. "Uh, ooo....kaaay... come this way."

As Vegeta and Goku walk towards the man, they pass a sign. On it was printed: "Auditions for Tarzan" and lined up behind it were dozens and dozens of young men dressed in loin cloths...

********

Later that day at Goku's house at about three in the afternoon....

"How dare they!"

"Come now, Vegeta... You didn't have to go and  kill the guy."

"He said I was too short to play the part! How dare he!"

Goku sighs.

"I'm going home to get this embarrassing flap of cloth off."

Always able to point out the good side, Goku says, "Well, at least you got to wear the cool leopard print one."

Shaking his head, Vegeta is  **just** about to blast away when out steps Bulma and Chi Chi. Vegeta chokes mid-profanity and Goku's jaw drops to the floor. Bulma speaks up.

"Hello boys. Little early for Halloween, don't you think?" 

Vegeta raises his arm to give Bulma his one-fingered response, but Goku catches it.

"What happened to fixing the roof?" Chi Chi asks.

"And  you were supposed to go shopping!" Bulma adds, looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta crosses his arms, sticks his nose in the air, and states that he will do whatever he pleases. Goku tries to reason with Chi Chi.

Chi Chi looks to Bulma, Bulma looks to Chi Chi. They both let out an exasperated sigh.

That moment of silence only lasts a brief second.

********

In the end, the women win. And so, Goku fixes the roof, and Vegeta reluctantly goes grocery shopping—BUT, being the troublemakers they are, Goku and Vegeta give the ladies a little something extra for their  _ effort _ ...

********

"What are YOU staring at? Never seen THIS much man before??"

Vegeta snaps insults at the people looking too long in his direction. They stare because, well, a short man with spiky hair is calmly selecting vegetables—and he’s only wearing a loin cloth. A leopard print one at that.

********

After fixing his own roof, Goku decides to go over to Capsule Corporation and work on theirs. And Capsule Corporation happens to be in the middle of the city...

Vegeta returns from the market to see his arch nemesis walking around on the roof of his home.

"Get down you buffoon!"

"Hey Vegeta! What's up?" Goku yells cheerily back.

Shaking his head, Vegeta walks past the crowd of people staring at Goku. ... He only attracts  _ more  _ attention.

********

Vegeta reluctantly puts the groceries away, but only after first eating a beef roast. He finishes washing his hands and is preparing to go watch  _ Sailor Moon  _ when Goku pops in.

"Hey Vegeta!  _ Sailor Moon _ 's on!"

"Yeah... I know." Vegeta rolls his eyes and walks into the living room and crashes on the couch. Goku follows, stretching out on the floor. Vegeta clicks on the TV and gets comfortable.

Twelve minutes into the show, Bulma comes in from the garden. She glances over at Vegeta and Goku but quickly turns away in shock.

"Oh  _ Kami _ Vegeta!!! Cover up!!"

Vegeta slowly takes his eyes off Sailor Mercury to look indifferently at his crotch.

"So what?"

The loin cloth has ceased to serve its purpose... and Vegeta really doesn’t care! In fact, to reinforce the point, Vegeta takes the whole useless garment off, scratches his nut sack, and gets comfortable on the couch again.

Bulma faints.

[ ](https://saiyajinsama.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Years and years ago, a friend challenged me to draw a picture of Vegeta in a loin cloth, so I did. Then they suggested I write a story to go with it, and here we are! XD


End file.
